Ronald Colman
|fecha de defunción = 19 de mayo de 1958 |lugar de defunción = Santa Bárbara (California) |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Benita Hume (1938 - 1958) Thelma Raye (1920 - 1934) |hijos = 1 |sitio web = |premios óscar = Mejor actor 1948 A Double Life |premios globo de oro = Mejor actor - Drama 1949 A Double Life |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios cóndor = |otros premios = |imdb = 0172903 }} Ronald Colman (9 de febrero de 1891 – 19 de mayo de 1958) fue un actor inglés galardonado en su momento con los Premios Óscar. Biografía Nacido en Richmond, Surrey, Inglaterra, Colman se aficionó a la actuación en la escuela. Intentó estudiar ingeniería en la Universidad de Cambridge, pero la muerte de su padre lo impidió. Se alistó en las Fuerzas Armadas y sirvió en el London Scottish Regiment (http://www.londonscottishregt.org) durante la Primera Guerra Mundial), con compañeros actores como Claude Rains, Herbert Marshall y Basil Rathbone. Fue seriamente herido en la batalla de Passchendaele. Tras la guerra, empezó a actuar en el teatro londinense. En 1922, apareció en Broadway, en el éxito teatral La Tendresse. El director Henry King le vio, y lo incluyó en el reparto de la película de 1923, The White Sister (La hermana blanca), junto a Lillian Gish. Se hizo un actor muy popular del cine mudo, tanto en películas románticas como de aventuras. Pasó con éxito al cine sonoro gracias a su voz sonora y elegante. Su primer gran éxito sonoro tuvo lugar en 1930, cuando fue nominado a los Premios Óscar por dos papeles — Condemned (Condenado) y Bulldog Drummond (El capitán Drummond). Apareció en El prisionero de Zenda y Horizontes Perdidos en 1937, Si yo fuera rey en 1938, y The Talk of the Town en 1941. Ganó el Premio Óscar en 1948 por Doble vida (A Double Life). A partir de 1945, Colman tuvo diferentes apariciones en la radio, con el programa humorístico The Jack Benny Program, junto con su esposa, Benita Hume (1906-1967). Sus papeles como los vecinos de Benny les decidió a realizar su propia comedia radiofónica, The Halls of Ivy, desde 1950 a 1952, continuando con la televisión desde 1954 a 1955. Tuvieron una hija llamada Juliet. Ronald Colman falleció el 19 de mayo de 1958, a los 67 años de edad, a causa de una infección pulmonar, en Santa Barbara, California, y fue enterrado en el cementerio de dicha población. Le otorgaron dos estrellas en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, una por sus actividades cinematográficas en 6801 Hollywood Blvd., y la otra por su dedicación a la televisión en 1625 Vine Street. Premios Óscar y nominaciones * Premio Óscar en 1947 por Doble Vida * Nominación en 1943 por Random Harvest * Nominación en 1930 por El capitán Drummond * Nominación en 1930 por Condenado Filmografía * The Live Wire (1917) * A Daughter of Eve (1919) * Sheba (1919) * Snow in the Desert (1919) * The Toilers (1919) * Anna the Adventuress (1920) * A Son of David (1920) * The Black Spider (1920) * Handcuffs or Kisses (1921) * La hermana blanca (1923) * The Eternal City (1923) * Twenty Dollars a Week (1923) * Tarnish (1924) * Her Night of Romance (1924) * Ramola (1924) * A Thief in Paradise (1925) * His Supreme Moment (1925) * The Sporting Venus (1925) * Her Sister From Paris (1925) * The Dark Angel (1925) * Stella Dallas (1925) * Lady Windermere's Fan (1925) * ''Kiki (1926) * Beau Geste (1926) * The Winning of Barbara Worth (1926) * The Night of Love (1927) * The Magic Flame (1927) * Two Lovers (1928) * The Rescue (1929) * El capitán Drummond (1929) * Condenado (1929) * Raffles (1930) * The Devil to Pay (1930) * The Unholy Garden (1931) * El doctor Arrowsmith (1931) * Cynara (1932) * The Masquerader (1933) * Bulldog Drummond Strikes Back (1934) * Clive of India (1935) * The Man Who Broke the Bank at Monte Carlo (1935) * Historia de dos ciudades (1935) * Bajo dos banderas (1936) * Horizontes perdidos (1937) * El prisionero de Zenda (1937) * Si yo fuera rey (1938) * En tinieblas (1939) * Unidos por la fortuna (1940) * My Life With Caroline (1941) * El asunto del día (1942) * Niebla en el pasado (1942) * Kismet (1944) * El mundo de George Apley (1947) * Doble vida (A Double Life) (1947) * Champagne for Caesar (1950) * La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días (1956) * La historia de la humanidad (1957) Referencias * *''Traducido directamente de English Wikipedia'' Enlaces externos * Ronald Colman en Find-A-Grave * Ronald Colman, El Hombre de la Voz de Terciopelo Web dedicada: galerías, biografía, etc. * Las Páginas Ronald Colman Galerías, biografía, etc. * Categoría:Actores de cine del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Ganadores del premio Óscar al mejor actor Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood an:Ronald Colman ca:Ronald Colman da:Ronald Colman de:Ronald Colman en:Ronald Colman eu:Ronald Colman fi:Ronald Colman fr:Ronald Colman id:Ronald Colman it:Ronald Colman ja:ロナルド・コールマン nl:Ronald Colman no:Ronald Colman pl:Ronald Colman pt:Ronald Colman ru:Колман, Рональд sr:Роналд Колман sv:Ronald Colman th:โรนัลด์ คอลแมน yo:Ronald Colman